A Conversation in a Dark, Dark Crate
by puffles 44
Summary: It's a One shot... It's Yuuram.... And it's a Crackfic! Yuri and Wolfram is stuck in a weird crate. The rest is up to you if you want to read it or not! R&R, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

A Conversation in a Dark, Dark Crate

"Where am I? And why is it so dark in here?" Yuri asked and tried to stand up.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as he bumped hi head on the top part of the dark 'room'.

"Oh, so you're awake now." Wolfram said.

"Wolfram, where are you?" Yuri said as he began to feel everything he could inside the 'room'.

"I'm right beside you, wimp!" Wolfram managed to get hold of Yuri's hand.

"Oh, sorry...... So Wolfram.... Where are we? And why is it so dark in here?!" Yuri asked.

"Yuri, f you were trapped in a crate that travels around the world for 5 minutes, who will you choose to be with?" Wolfram asked immediately in a very, very fast way after Yuri asked him anything else.

"But that's impossible! A crate can't-"

"Just answer the question, wimp!" Wolfram was getting nervous.

"Okay, okay.... well.... I would choose between you and Conrad. And I am not a wimp!" Yuri answered while blushing.

Good thing that they were in the dark that Wolfram can't see him blushing.

"Choose only one person." Wolfram said, he was getting more nervous.

"Hmm....let me think....." Yuri began comparing Wolfram and Conrad in his mind.

"There's no time! Pick one now, Yuri!" Wolfram shouted, and he was getting desperate.

"Okay! I pick you!" Yuri yelled, and yes, he was still blushing.

Wolfram sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear, 'cause we're in one." Wolfram started.

"WHAT?!?!?! How did that happen?!" Yuri was utterly surprised.

"Hmm... I guess when she tossed you in this crate; you bumped your head and lost your memory..." Wolfram said thoughtfully.

"Just get to the point already!" Yuri shouted. He desperately wants to know why in the world is he and Wolfram trapped in a crate.

Wolfram took a very deep breath before he told Yuri the very long explanation to why are they trapped in a crate.

"Well...earlier today, we went to one of Conrad's friend's house to settle a bet between them. And their conversations were very long and very boring that it was already 3 hours after noon. Oh, I remembered, her name is Clare and her mother's name is Carita. Somehow, when I overheard her say that her mother was a human, in my impulse, I said some bad things about her mother. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She stood up and got a big crate that came out of nowhere, carried me up and tossed me into the crate. She asked me who I would want to be with, so I answered that I want you be with you. So she carried you up and you were struggling to get free but...she tossed you in the crate as well. She quickly closed the lid and began hammering it. Conrad didn't react to it and I have a bad feeling that this is a part of their stupid bet. Anyways... when she tossed you in, you bumped your head on one of the wooden walls and lost all of your memories, regarding this event. The next thing that I knew is that her friend, Colina, was there to ship us off around the world. She somehow managed to send us to Earth. Clare said that it was supposed to go around the world for only 2 milliseconds but her friend told her that it would cost her quite a lot, so she settled with the 5 minute shipping. And that's what happened." Wolfram explained in a very, very fast way and he caught his breath after the explanation.

Yuri fortunately understood every single word that the blond said.

"Okay....I understand... But why did you insult her mother in the first place?!" He shouted.

"Like I said earlier, it was an impulse. I wasn't thinking straight!" Wolfram shouted back.

Wolfram and Yuri felt that the box was quickly gaining speed.

"Uhh.....Yuri......I think we're sliding on one of the mountains of your world, so hold on tight to me!" Wolfram shouted.

Wolfram was right, they were sliding on one of the mountains on Yuri's world, but little did they know that it was Mt. Everest!

Yuri embraced the person beside him very tightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed.

"WOLFRAM, I LOVE YOU!" Yuri shouted.

But, unfortunately, the surroundings were very noisy that Wolfram didn't understand what the double-black said.

"WHAT?!" Wolfram asked.

"IT'S NOTHING. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuri replied.

And they both screamed for their lives........

**THE END...?**

**

* * *

**

** A/N: I know that some of the characters here are OOC, that's why I said that this is a crack fic! R&R Please!**


End file.
